Bobby Ties the Knot
Bobby Ties the Knot is the thirty-eighth episode of the fourth season of ''Bobby's World''. Characters Main Characters * Bobby Generic * Jackie * Howard Generic * Martha Sven-Generic * Derek Generic * Kelly Generic * Roger * Uncle Ted * Webbly Recurring Characters * Mrs. Miller * Mrs. Orso Synopsis Bobby develops a crush on a substitute teacher. Jackie was angry and disappointed about loving her. Plot In Kindergarten, Jackie was still in love with Bobby and the teacher hadn't come to class yet. So she decided to give Bobby a big kiss, and Bobby began to run away, with Jackie running after him, and the whole class laughed and cheered for Jackie to get Bobby. Then finally, Jackie makes a leap and mounts Bobby to the floor and hold him down and tells him to hold still and lay down so she could kiss him, and poor Bobby got it good from Jackie as she kissed him. Just then, their teacher was out for a few days, and a new woman substitute teacher had taught the class. Bobby soon developed a huge crush on the substitute and fantasized on his future with this woman. Bobby then learns a few things about love, like when a man and a woman love each other very much, they get married and live together for the rest of their life. Poor Bobby got more confused and he visualized on how his teacher crush is going to fit into his life when they got married. The house was very small, Bobby wanted to play games and draw, but his wife told him of all the chores and things around the house that needed to be fixed like dinner. He began to have questions about getting married and asked his Uncle Ted if he ever thought about getting married. Ted got nervous and didn't want to get married, as he would have to give up half of all his things to his new wife, and Bobby began to visualize everything in his room cut in half, figuring that's all he's gonna get if he got married to the sub. Meanwhile in Kindergarten, Jackie became very jealous and told Bobby that she's the only girl for him, and that he just has a crush and it won't last long. Bobby didn't believe her and wanted to impress the sub to secure his love for her. So he volunteered for a class project of making a town out of cardboard milk containers that really lights up with electricity. So at the last minute, Bobby tells his parents that he needs help in making this project that is due tomorrow. Suddenly Bobby's dad and the kids rush to the grocery store and buy tons of cartons of milk, and they drink it all. Next they were up all night in cutting up the empty cartons and managed to make the town that actually lit up, and Bobby was just watching the whole thing and fell asleep. He brought in his project to kindergarten the next day, and impressed the teacher, however it wasn't long as his regular teacher came back to teach the class. Bobby's teacher crush was broken, and he felt broken hearted, but Jackie soon came into the scene to revive Bobby and to remind him on whom his love really is, and is here to stay. Trivia * The little girl dressed like Velma from Scooby-Doo! * Jackie's panty shot has been shown during the mid of the episode. Gallery Bobby Generic and Jackie 83292290.jpg Transcript Main Article: Bobby Ties the Knot / Transcript Credits Main Article: Bobby Ties the Knot / CreditsCategory:Episodes Category:Season 4